


Sudden Impulse

by KChronicles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Humor, Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Possible smut, Probably including Hange, Romance, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, lots of witty banter, probably will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KChronicles/pseuds/KChronicles
Summary: If there's one thing Levi knows to be true, it's that Erwin really has a lot of nerve. He has it when he dumps craploads of paperwork on his desk. He has it when he makes Levi accompany him to those stupid Government meetings in Mitras. And definitely had it when he decided to recruit some new thugs from the Underground without consulting the captain first.And when you, the leader of this rag-tag girl gang, gets put under his supervision, it's an intense battle of wits and strength that threatens to shake up his whole world.You might just be the biggest challenge he's ever faced, and, gods he hates how much you enjoy it.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. And It Begins

Another day, another fucking nuisance. Or at least that’s how Captain Levi sees it as he stalks down the hall, face fixed into a rather harsh scowl that scares away even the most bold of scouts around him. Cursing his terrible luck, his teeth grind together while steely eyes focus straight ahead with a look that says, “Either get out of my way or get a foot up your ass.”

Of course, the person he truly wishes he could unleash his anger on is none other than Commander Erwin Smith, who requested his presence for a _private meeting_.

 _That bushy browed bastard knows he just sent me a shit ton of damn paperwork and has the fucking audacity to call me to his office?_ Levi’s frown deepened, _This damn well better be worth it, or I swear I’ll shove that paperwork down his damn throat._

It’s an empty threat and he knows it, but it never stops him from imagining all of the ways he could get back at the commander… if he didn’t respect him so damn much. But hey, at least he always has those Titan dummies to lash out on.

Though, if he’s honest with himself, it stopped really being satisfying a long time ago.

The short man walks right up to Erwin’s door, balling his fist a little too tight, and then taps his paled knuckles against the wood three times. By the time he let his arm fall back to his side, he’s already finding himself agitated with the time it’s taking Erwin to answer. He _was_ the one who wanted to meet right now, in the first place.

After a few seconds, Levi makes a move to knock again, or maybe he’s just going to break his fist through the door. He hasn’t quite decided. But before he can, he hears the low rumble of Erwin’s voice instructing him to enter. So, he steadies his fist and instead focuses his attention to the door handle, turning it softly, but then swinging it open for dramatic effect. 

And maybe, just maybe, the corners of his mouth twitch into the shadow of a smirk when the door slams against the wall with a resounding crash. The only thing that would make the moment completely amusing would be if the commander had actually been caught off guard by the act.

Then again, the blonde had long ago gotten used to Levi and his little quirks.

“The hell did you want, Erwin? Did it not dawn on you that I was in the middle of filling out that shitty paperwork you dumped on me?” Levi clicks his tongue as he struts over. 

“Take a seat.” The commander remains unfazed as he motions towards the open chair across from the large, mahogany desk. He watches with his icy gaze until the captain complies, dropping into a sitting position before crossing his legs and resting his elbow lazily on the arm rest. 

“Well, jackass?” The captain adds the last part for good measure.

“Levi, are you aware of what propelled me into this position? Why Keith Shadis named me his successor and stepped down?” He questions.

_So, I got called in for some shitty quiz, huh?_

But nonetheless, Levi answers, “The Long-Distance Scouting Formation. That, and Keith’s many failures.”

“While it’s true that Keith did name my formation strategies as one of main reasons he chose me to take his place… But he also mentioned my intuition.”

“Ah, so you called me in for a damn ego boost.”

Erwin shakes his head, snorting at his subordinate’s attitude, “The Scout Regiment was at risk of losing all of its funding, our popularity at its lowest point. As you’re aware, I was the one who suggested taking you in as a new recruit, while Keith initially opposed it. But, whether you like it or not, you turned into a figurehead of this regiment. The decrease in deaths from my scouting formation coupled with having you as some image of strength bolstered our popularity just enough to keep us afloat.”

Levi contemplates this for a moment. In truth, he isn’t unfamiliar with any of this. He knows that people refer to him as _Humanity’s Strongest_ , like he’s some great hero, and that his skill level has been made into some sort of underdog legacy for the scouts. And while the Scouts still aren’t exactly popular, they’re not as looked down upon as before. Erwin did end up masterminding the revival of a seemingly dead regiment.

But, despite the unexpected walk down memory lane, he couldn’t pinpoint what was going on in that big, blonde head.

“If you have a point, I’d appreciate it if you stop twiddling your thumbs and get to it.” He huffs out.

“My point is that you turned into one of my great successes, not only due to the work you do for the scouts, but the reputation you bring to the regiment.” The commander asserts, and the black-haired man narrows his eyes, hoping he’s not expected to thank thick brows over there for the compliment. 

But Erwin continues, “And two weeks ago, I heard of a similar case to yours. A group of Underground thugs were recently detained under suspicion of murdering a prominent nobleman years ago among other crimes. They managed to evade capture for so long due to their skilled use of ODM gear.”

Immediately, Levi’s brow twitches as he feels all of the muscles under his skin tighten briefly. He isn’t an idiot. He knows where this is going.

“Well, regardless of how long they evaded the Military Police, if they got caught by them in the end, they can’t be that good.” He hisses with annoyance laced into tone. 

“Actually, they weren’t technically caught. They took care of a younger member who didn’t partake in their crimes, a thirteen year old girl. When the Military Police raided their base, they took her in for questioning, the group turned themselves in to protect her.” The commander clarifies, squashing that argument like a bug under his boot.

“So, let me guess, you want to take on a group of shitty, disrespectful brats who you will no doubt pawn on everyone else but yourself.” 

“You talk ill as if you don’t share the same background.” Erwin cocks his brow.

“Don’t hit me with that bullshit. You know how I feel about the very existence of the Underground and the fat pieces of shit elite who fatten themselves up while those people starve.” The captain leans forward, “But that doesn’t mean these killers will make good soldiers.”

Erwin doesn’t say anything for a moment, but instead lets his attention roam over to the folders piled on the edge of his desk. Wordlessly, he makes a move to ruffle through them, fingers separating each individual file until he finds what he’s looking for, pulling out a manilla folder. Much to Levi’s dismay, he takes a few more moments to open it and go through the contents, silence thickening the air, until he finally places the folder down and slides it to the other end of the desk.

“This isn’t your stereotypical gang.” He insists with a sigh, “Outside of performing in the 80th percentile or above in combat and ODM training, they also excel at a range of academic subjects beyond what even most of our formally educated recruits do. Take a look for yourself.”

Levi hesitates, looking at the folder with a certain dispassion. 

_Well fuck. He didn’t call me in here to get my approval. He’s already been working on getting this group in the scouts. Not a damn thing I say will matter. It’s like this dipshit is out to screw me over._

But he takes the folder. Well, it’s more like he snatches it up with aggression as he toys with the idea of tearing it all up to shreds. Though, it would be a pointless effort, and with Erwin’s cold stare weighing on him, he decidedly opens it up and scans through the names of four of the prospects.

Shannon McHale  
Kyla Lennox  
Liz Lennox  
Stella Vitale

 _So, it’s a gang of women, huh?_ Levi did his best to hide the wave of surprise that coursed through him. It was respectable, and even he wouldn’t deny that. Women in the Underground usually need to be tied to a man just to survive, either as wives or working under them in brothels. Sure, some make it by taking up domestic trades, but even when they do, they face daily threats, and most who don’t find a man end up dead or worse. 

He could give credit where credit was due.

Still, he’s even more shocked to see a list of academic assessment scores given to each of them. It appeared they had been given baseline tests to evaluate their intelligence, each test at the collegiate level. From Law to Chemistry to Calculus, each of them passed every subject despite never receiving formal higher education. It was almost unbelievable. And, even though it pained him, he could kind of see the appeal of scouts with this sort of intellect. 

_Well, fuck._

“Tsk, what do you want me to say, Erwin?” He sighed as he raised his gaze, “That these women are smart? I think that’s pretty evident. But if you’re asking me to take on four new criminal recruits, I’ve got enough shit on my plate with my current squad.”

“No. Hange and Mike have already been assigned to take on two each.” The commander can’t seem to help the smirk that seems to appear on his face, an almost smug look that agitates Levi just as much as it intrigues him. "Go to the last page." 

Levi gives a quizzical look before pulling out the last report in the folder, surprised to see it outline a _fifth_ new recruit. 

"Veronica Reader…" He mumbles to himself as he continues to scan through the report summaries. 

And this time, he can't help the way his eyes widen up, even if just for a moment, as he comes upon the scores. Not only were they all passing grades, they all indicated near mastery of the subjects. He blinks once, then twice as he absorbs the information like some overwhelmed sponge being plunged into a deep puddle. 

"Yes. The sort of leader of their ragtag gang." Erwin chuckles, "Not only does she score in the 93rd percentile in her ODM skills assessments, she's also something akin to a _genius_. Not someone you come across every day."

"No, it's not…" The captain concedes, still going over the summary as if looking away would make it all disappear. 

_What the fuck kind of woman is this?_

"I want to assign this one recruit to your squad." The blonde man finally gets to his point, hoping everything in her file would be enough to convince his subordinate. "Hange wanted her, but I think she could do well being trained under you."

Closing the folder and placing it back on the desk, Levi returns to his usual dispassionate expression, lazily eyeing his superior as he takes a moment to let this all sink in. A new recruit can lead to a lot of problems, that's for sure. But a scout like this can also be a huge asset. 

And as much as he wants to stomp Erwin's face in for always dumping more work on him, he respects the hell out of his mind. 

"A new recruit can fuck up my squad's current dynamic… Especially if they bring with them a shitty attitude." He begins, "Tell me, do you really think this is a good idea for the Regiment?" 

"Yes." The commander is hasty in his response, "You see, I've offered them a deal. In exchange for joining the scouts, that younger girl they kept with them will be given citizenship, housing and access to an education. They've been rather _eager_ to comply since."

"Wait… You're not saying…" 

Erwin stops the captain before he could continue with a single nod, "They are already here if that's what you're asking." 

"Fuck you." 

"I knew you'd be upset that I didn't consult you, first. But I had to act quickly and didn't have time to deal with your pushback." He stands up, his large shadow encompassing the still sitting captain. 

And Levi follows suit immediately after, targeting the taller man with a deadly glare. It's like Erwin isn't just playing with his nerves, he has completely tangled them up into tight knots. This whole meeting was a formality just to butter him up. He never had a real say in the matter. He was going to get a new recruit forced unto his already well put together squad whether or not he was okay with it. 

"I think it's best you meet her, don't you think?"

Levi just rolls his eyes, "Don't ask for what I think if you don't actually give a fuck. Just lead the damn way." 

The commander dips his head, unaffected by the crude language. Though, the captain swears he can see a hint of amusement sprinkled over his features, as if this whole situation was just the funniest stunt he’s ever pulled.

 _Piece of shit…_ Even in his head, his thoughts come out in a rough grumble.

They leave the office, locking the door behind them, then begin swaggering down the halls. It’s mostly empty, as it’s in the late-afternoon so most scouts are either finishing up their daily training sessions, washing off, or heading to the mess hall to beat the dinner rush. Any lingering soldiers merely salute as they pass, but keep it moving without a peep.

Footsteps echo like the pitter patter of absurdly heavy rain drops, neither man making a move to speak. Both know that, the moment a word is uttered, a string of expletives will likely escape the captain’s mouth, ones that may be rather inappropriate even for the military. 

But the fabric of silence soon meets its end when they reach a grassy courtyard, one with a wooden picnic table settled smack dab in the middle. The final rays of sunshine are still showering down to create a rather simplistic and serene scene, the kind that fancy artists may seek to capture on their canvases.

Of course, they may not prefer the group of women that are lounging about, some straddling the picnic benches, while others are sitting on the tabletop altogether. 

Yes, sitting their asses where people might want to _eat_.

But Levi shakes off the disgust in favor of taking a critical look at each of them. The gang doesn't necessarily scream _murderers_. After all, they’re merely chatting and laughing, none of them even showing a sprinkle of resentment as if they weren’t just forced to join the deadliest branch in the military. 

He’s still in the middle of analyzing each of them when they all seem to simultaneously look towards him and the commander, and the aura of pure jubilee seems to bend and twist into something a bit different, mischievous grins casting over their faces.

“Is that Erwin I see? Here to spend some time with us?” One girl drawls out, head dipped low as she peers as them through her lashes. Blonde hair is put up into pigtails, and she twirls one with her finger suggestively.

It’s not even a second later that two almost identical girls, no doubt Kyla and Liz Lennox, give a flirty wave, “Why, hello _Commander._ ” They speak in unison, flashing faux-innocent smiles. Levi doesn’t miss the stifled giggles throughout their group, but he’s more concerned with the way they almost seem to be _coming on_ to the blonde man.

“Oh, and he’s brought a friend.” This time, a taller woman speaks up, her voice considerably more matured, honey hair falling in waves down her head.

“The more the merrier.”

“He’s damn cute, too, ain’t he?”

“I’m not complaining.”

“Come on, you two. Sit with us for a bit. We’d love some company.”

Levi peeks at Erwin, who’s clearing his throat as if mildly uncomfortable with their behavior. Though, the fact that he doesn’t make a move to scold them makes the captain wonder if perhaps he’s actually flustered or worse, that he likes the attention. Their fruity and overly feminine tones fill the air like ego boosters waiting to be eaten up. And they continue to go at their teasing, every sentence definitely crossing some sort of boundary, not that anyone seems to care at this time.

 _Tch, so you’re a pervert, too, huh?_ He wrinkles his nose in mild distaste for the situation, still waiting for his superior to speak up.

“Ahem, ladies. This is Captain Levi of the Special Operations Squad.” Erwin finally announces, “Levi, these are our new recruits.”

Immediately, the jesting turns towards the very reluctant Levi. 

“Captain, huh? How impressive.”

“We’re so lucky to be in the present of such well-ranked military men.”

“Oh, Captain Levi, won’t you stay with us for a little while?”

_That fucking bastard… The hell is wrong with these girls, anyways?_

Though, it isn’t lost on him that there is a single member who had yet to speak a word. _You_. And you appear to just watch the others flirt with a devilish grin plastered on your face as if this is all just some free entertainment. Like you’re letting them have their fun and enjoying every second of it, an onlooker witnessing everything unfold.

Once again, he turns towards his superior for him to do _something_ . “Oi, shut this shit down before I do.” He growls in a low voice, though in truth, he’s hoping he doesn’t have to. He’s not exactly used to dealing with such _open_ behavior.

But, to his surprise, it’s you that interjects, standing up with a hand placed on your hip.

“Where’s our manners, girls? Men like them are sure to have such busy schedules.” Your honeyed tone is only exemplified by the devilish look you wear, both betraying your words. “Dear Commander, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

The rest of the group goes silent, aside from a few lingering chuckles, making it quite clear who calls the shots, though they don’t seem to mind either way. And you make her way over to the two men, hips swaying.

“Captain Levi, this is Veronica Reader.” Erwin asserts as you stand before them, “She will be under your wing from now on.”

“Please, call me Nicki.” You insist, voice smoky as you speak, “I’m excited, Captain. If I’m not mistaken, you are Humanity’s Strongest, right?”

That fact brings out a round of coquettish oohs from the others, who now act as onlookers that Levi is desperately trying to ignore.

“Evidently.” He spits out, making sure to remain extra serious and even bordering explicit uninterest.

“Well, ain’t that something. I’m honored to be on your team.” Despite his best efforts, he can’t seem to wipe that simper off of your face, nor can his glare clear that velvety tone. Much to his dismay, like the commander, you don’t seem fazed by his bored disposition. 

“Nicki, follow Levi to his office so you can discuss your integration into his team.” The blonde man orders, “I will escort the others to meet their new squad leaders.”

“Of course. Thank you, Commander.” You salute him, getting the pose correct and Levi is mildly surprised by your above and beyond manners. Unlike the others, your skitty attitude is much more reserved. Though, with that coy grin still decorating your face, he finds himself remaining suspicious. 

But what can he do? 

Erwin motions for the other girls to follow him, but the captain has no desire to wait up and hear the continued flirting on their end.

“Come. Now.” He huffs.

You nod, but turn back to the group, “Don’t go getting into too much trouble, alright?”

They reply with vague agreements and more laughter, but Levi makes a move to leave quickly, prompting you to follow. When you’re back inside headquarters, speeding to keep up with the hasty man, he glances over at you.

“I’ll make this clear now. I expect maximum effort and minimum bullshit.” He warns bluntly, before returning his stormy gaze.

“Maximum effort and minimum bullshit, huh?” You mull that over for a moment as he quickens his pace. But, to his surprise, you catch up and then some, “... Good. Because I don’t fuck around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story published on AO3 so I'm very very excited.  
> Veronica is a character I've put a lot of effort into developing, so I can't wait to really share her personality with you all!  
> The other girls are also very well-developed and distinct characters who, even though they aren't the main characters, I still hope you enjoy!  
> Also, I've created a sort of vision for Veronica that I haven't decided if I wanted to include in the story. Do people prefer actual physical descriptions or should I just stick with letting you all insert things like hair color, eye color, etc?
> 
> Anyways, hope you all like it!!!


	2. Cocky Little Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Levi to get to know his new squad member. Though, not everything goes as planned when you prove to be quite the pain in his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick tip: CLICK ON VERONICA'S REPORT SUMMARY :)

The walk back to the office is peaceful, a fabric of silence settling over both you and Levi. You watch him, your gaze gliding down the curve of his face, then flickering down to his moving feet. And he feels your eyes like the finger of a ghost, feels the depth that they hold like they’re trying to suck him in. Maybe even trying to devour him. He doesn’t quite know.

All he knows is that he _really_ doesn’t like it.

But he keeps his lips shut, quieting the obscenities that are building on the tip of his tongue, ones that he would typically shoot at his targets like bullets from a gun because right now, he dreads breaking down the wordless peace. It’s as though it’s so delicate that any disruption could unravel the whole thing. If he opens his mouth, there’s no telling if you’ll do the same.

And honestly, he’ll do absolutely anything to avoid the hell that is potential _smalltalk._

So, he decidedly deals with your invading stare, wondering what could possibly be so damn entertaining about his face. That is, until you both reach your destination.

His hand fumbles in his pocket for the keys before unlocking the door, a crisp aroma immediately filling his nostrils as he steps into his pristine and well organized office. Desks and shelves have been properly rid of dust and filth, and floors have been mopped clean of any grime. Everything is well put in its very specific place, as though the words _messy_ and _cluttered_ simply stop existing in this room.

Though, there is one thing out of sorts and it immediately takes hold of Levi’s focus, his brow quirking. A foriegn manilla folder is resting on his otherwise spotless floor, as if someone had slipped it in while he was gone. And, with a narrowed gaze, he catches your name scribbled on the tab. 

Immediately, he has no doubts that Erwin had your report delivered during their meeting. As in, before the captain even agreed to take you on. Not that it surprises him that he never had a real choice in the matter. 

Because when had he ever?

He scoffs before bending over to pick it up, holding it in his hand before he once again becomes aware of your ever curious eyes.

“You can quit fucking staring now.” He orders in a low voice, sparing you a glance that lasts all of one second.

When he looks away, he expects that his tone would be enough to get you to comply. For one, it’s a pretty simple fucking request. And two, people don’t usually tend to defy his orders. Whether it be out of respect or absolute fear, he doesn’t care to know so long as it works. Though, he fails to take into account that you’re not exactly the _typical_ soldier.

“I’m sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?” You coo in a silken voice that pricks at the captain’s nerves like a thousand little needles.

In truth, it crosses his mind to kick you in the shin just to watch your smartass plummet. Maybe he would even relish in the thudding sound you’d make when you hit the ground like it was a melody being played on a grand piano. But he decides against it, responding only with a roll of his eyes as he moves to take a seat behind his desk.

“Sit.” He orders as he slumps down in his chair, you following that order without giving him any more lip, much to his shock since you don’t appear like the type to follow easy instructions. And, in turn, he ignores your presence for a few moments in favor of opening up your report, giving it a quick look through.

[ **Veronica Reader Report Summary** ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187452127@N04/49660326993/in/photostream/lightbox/)

He reads it over carefully, expression still laced with boredom despite the slight hint of intrigue that sparks when he finishes gliding over the last bit of the summation report. His gaze flickers over to you before going back to the pages, giving a face to all of the information he’s consuming. A smug one, but a face nonetheless.

“So, you’re some sort of brainiac, huh?” He asserts finally, tossing the folder onto his desk and putting his attention onto you. “Though, Law is your weakest subject by far.”

You lips twitch into a smirk, as if you’d been anticipating him to bring that up.

“I’d point out that it’s still a passing grade. Though, I never really liked the subject.” You answer smoothly, “Law is the study of how things are, the systems in place that govern our tiny little world. But I prefer to talk about how things should be.” You lean forward at that last part, like you’re spilling a little secret, eyes narrowed hubristically.

“Is that so? And here I thought you didn’t like Law because it’s clear you don’t damn well respect it.” He scoffs, his expression bored, your reason registering like an excuse that he couldn’t care less about. Another rambling recruit.

Though, he does catch the way your face lights up with amusement.

“Did you think that’d be something we have in common?” Your smirk is wildly evident at this point and it’s clear that you’ve been waiting to bring this up, like a predator waiting to strike.

“The hell are you going on about?” He avoids giving an answer, crossing his arms now.

But you ignore him and continue on, amusement playing on your face, “Actually, it seems we have a few things in common, don’t we?” 

_Is this brat challenging me right now?_ Levi blinks at your statement. _The Underground is a big place, and I’ve been out for years… Since most people have been made into Titan food since I was forcibly recruited, it’s not common knowledge where I’m from. How could she know already?_

In the wake of his thoughts, he fails to realize that you’re absorbing his pause. Every move he makes is taken in like you’re reading a book. The way his pupils constrict briefly, the clench of his jaw, you’re all too receptive to those hints of vulnerability that even a man as hardened as the captain has. And you’re feasting on his reaction the way crows feast on a corpse, even licking your lips as if you could taste it all.

“I see it now. I’m right. You’re from the Underground, aren’t you, Captain?” You hum before a smile splits your face, “Another little thug. Not so different, huh?”

The desire to roundhouse kick you rises up, though he pushes it down. In truth, he stops caring how you know this about him rather quickly, and starts feeling a deep aggravation at the fact that you dare to talk like that with that arrogant face of yours.

“Don’t fucking try to connect with me, brat.” He orders in a low, resounding grumble. 

“I just like knowing who I’m working under, inside and out.” The last few words come out as almost a purr, “Is that so bad? To know someone better than they know themselves?”

“Tch, you must think you’re a fucking genius.”

“Maybe.” You concede before leaning back, a finger tapping against your bottom lip, “But I’m less concerned with myself right now. I’m interested in you. It’s not often that I meet a man from the Underground with such manners. Most guys down there are little deviants with dirty eyes for girls like me. But I don’t see that with you.”

“Oi, I don’t give a shit about what you see in me--” Levi’s words are interrupted by your continued analysis.

“Then again, perhaps it’s for a reason. A loving mother, maybe?” You chuckle lightly, “Sounds right. But there’s gotta be more. Your sweet, sweet single mother, she was a prostitute, wasn’t she? And like most prostitutes, she slowly died by disease when you were little and left you all alone with only her memory. That’s why you’re not like the rest of them, those Underground perverts. You had to watch your mother die, trapped in that life, forced to do unspeakable things with those men.”

There’s a certain wave of shock that echoes through Levi’s body, bouncing around his rib cage until it hits the depths of his chest and rattles his heart. The man is stunned in place. He hadn’t spoken a word about his mother since his childhood. Not even his late friends knew anything about her, like it’s a piece of his past that he’s selfishly hoarded. A gem of a memory that’s just his own. So, there’s a brief period of puzzlement as to how _you_ know so much when you were but an infant at best when she passed.

His mind snaps back to your report, though, specifically a small section about the _unease_ felt by the officers who had initially questioned you. And the kind of person that you are clicks in his brain like a switch turning on.

 _So, this is her true talent._ He inhales, _She’s been analyzing me this whole time. It wasn’t just her being irritating with all that shitty staring. She’s an expert at reading people._

The realization sets a wave of calm through him. You’re just human, even if your skills make you appear otherwise. And he can deal with that, his face relaxing as he eyes you lazily. If this is some game of yours, which he’s positive it is, he absolutely refuses to get caught up in it.

He’d rather get crushed in a Titan’s palm. 

And when you open your mouth to spill who knows what, Levi knows that he’s had enough.

“Fuck off with that psychological bullshit.” Levi's expression is dull as he spits that out before you get a word in, “Or I’ll make you regret it. You take my orders now.”

He catches the way the corner of your lips twitch upwards before you speak.

“Of course, Captain. Your wish is my command.” It’s velvety smooth, each syllable that drips from your lips. And your kittenish expression reveals that you’re not the least bit intimidated, like you’re just playing the part of a submissive soldier. Well, more like you _want_ him to know that this is just an act.

He ignores it, though, a poker face put up like a hardened wall to keep you out.

“You’ll respond to all of my questions with straightforward answers. Got that? Any smart remarks and you may find yourself crawling to the medical wing like a pathetic animal.” He huffs and you nod at him, “Now, what the hell are you doing here? I doubt you’ve got a passion for Titan killing.”

“I’m here to do a job.”

“A job? You act like this is some shitty warehouse gig.” He quips, eyes narrowing in on your form.

“Commander Erwin told me that I had to go outside of the walls and kill Titans. That’s a job, right?” You maintain your position, “And I get all of my jobs done. You can trust that.”

Placing your right elbow on the arm rest, you watch him with a certain wild glint swirling in your orbs, going deeper and deeper as if your eyes were really rabbit holes to the unknown. Your head tilts to the side cheekily, maintaining that nervy grin. Because that’s what you are. Full of nerve. And he peers back at you with his own look that, while not as pert, had its own force, its own wild side, though more feral. While you’re an animal who likes to play with its prey first, he just goes for the kill. 

_If you’re gonna be this much of a pain in the ass, you better compensate for it by not fucking up._ He muses, leaning back further into his chair.

“Commander Erwin mentioned that there would be a training session with you, Mr. Humanity’s Strongest.” You pipe up after a moment of his silence, “Since you don’t seem up for a nice little chat, why don’t we go out? I’ll even give you my best efforts.”

Sure, Levi knew he should be technically interviewing her further, but frankly he doesn’t have it in him to care much more about what else you’d have to say. Or, actually, he’s very opposed to it.

Training might be the only thing you both can agree on.

* * *

Fast.

You’re extremely fast with your ODM gear. So much so, that Levi is almost putting forth complete, maximum effort to keep up. And that never happens. 

Once you both had geared up and made it outside, it had seemed natural that you do some laps around the forest to get a basic idea of your skill level. But holy shit, he did not expect this. It was like watching a shooting star in broad daylight the way you ripped through the air, effortlessly taking turns and dodging a myriad of branches in your way. Levi leans his body forward to gain more momentum, fingers pressed against the triggers as he pulls back to shoot the hooks to the next tree. He sees you doing the same, launching yourself high up before tucking your head in for a mid-air flip.

 _Cocky little brat._

Both you and the captain settle back onto the ground after a few laps.

“You know, that’s a lot funner to do out here on the surface.” You let out light laugh as you lift your chin up, the sunlight trickling over your skin. “Isn’t it?”

The captain gives you a once over, taking note of how carefree you appear, “I guess.” 

“You don’t guess, you _know_.” You correct, your gaze still settling on the clouds, “What’s next, anyways?”

“Tch, annoying brat.” He mumbles under his breath before answering, “For today, we’ll head to the field for Titan killing exercises, then hand-to-hand combat. Tomorrow, I’ll introduce you to the rest of my squad and you’ll be taught how to ride a horse.”

Though, you only seem to hear one word as you snap your head towards him.

“Combat? Like you versus me?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant when fighting Titans.” You muse, biting your lip, “But I’ve gotta say, it’d be nice to go at it with a man like you. You know, one who actually knows what he’s doing with his body.”

Despite the feigned innocence of your tone, he knows full damn well what you’re insinuating. And if he’s being honest, Levi’s torn with never wanting to come in physical contact with you and wanting to knock you on your ass so hard, you think twice about saying shit like that to him, his glare hitting you in full force.

“What?” You share a demure grin, “It’s just an innocent compliment.”

“I don’t need your shitty compliments.” He grumbles and turns from you. “I’d much prefer you shut your annoying mouth.”

“Of course, _Captain_.”

That’s all he needs to lead you to an open field where large, wooden Titan figurines stood tall, the back of their necks covered in rubber padding. No one else is around, Levi assuming Erwin had already booked the area for just you both. Which he doesn’t mind. There’s no need for prying eyes.

After explaining to you the basics of just, well, slicing the nape, he orders you to take off. And one by one, you use your blades to make perfect cuts in the padding. The captain directs you to different dummies, instructing you to go low or higher to test out the different angles you may be coming at them from. Oddly enough, every single command is met with perfect obedience.

And, when he catches a little glimpse of your face, he realizes you’re no longer decorated in an aura of temerity. In fact, with your brows furrowed together and eyes narrowed, you appear _serious_. Like the insufferable woman from his office never existed, leaving only a certain determination even he could sense from this far away glance. His steely gazes focuses harder and harder, capturing the moment right before you strike. Clenched jaw gives way to bared teeth as you suck in a final puff of air, building yourself up before you let it all go with the swipe of your blades. 

It’s your last dummy, and you don’t wait for another order before you drop to the ground a few feet away from him. Though, you don’t face him, instead staring into the distance before wiping the moisture from above your brow.

“Sweating already?” Levi questions, an obvious edge in his tone. “Tch, it’d be a pity if you’ve exhausted yourself.”

“Don’t you worry about me, yet.” You hum, lips forming a pouty grin, “My body just isn’t used to all this sunlight hitting my skin… I didn’t know light could be so _hot_.”

Levi decides not to comment, partially because he remembers discovering the heat of the sun for himself and also because he doesn’t put it past you to make this into another unwarranted sex joke. Instead, he settles for ordering you to follow him, adding a particularly detailed warning to keep quiet. You comply with that last part, but not before releasing a light chuckle as though you don’t take it seriously.

 _Or maybe she does and she’s a damn masochist and wants me to follow through on my threats…_ He contemplates inwardly.

But, despite his brutish mannerisms, Levi would maintain that he’s a professional. And as a professional, he plans on getting through his session without breaking the new recruit in half. Well... he hopes he won’t.

You both come across a dirt field directly behind headquarters. As he settles himself, feet planted on the ground, you take the cue and position yourself a few feet away from him. He pushes his right foot back and you copy, arms raised and ready with hands balled into tight fists. His expression is hard, like he’s made of stone and you’re almost as deadpan. 

You dip your chin and watch him through your thick lashes, and he can still see the ferocity that’s swirling in your eyes like a burning flame ready to consume everything in its path. It’s as if this is what you’ve been waiting for, and he can sense the anticipation as it radiates from your form. A certain excitement that even your straight face can’t conceal.

You and the captain circle each other, but it’s you who takes the first step forward. There’s no hesitation when you close the distance bit by bit. But you don’t attack. You remain in position with no signs of breaking it.

 _This is taking too long. I’ll take the damn bait, then._ Levi feels the impatience rising up, and, with darkened eyes, he throws the first punch. 

Though, it’s as if you see it coming the way you bend backwards to dodge it instantly, creating a perfect right angle with your body. Though, it’s not the flexibility that impresses him.

It’s the way you catch his wrist before he can pull back. 

You twist it, returning to your upright position and, while still holding on, swing your right leg and kick him in his side. The impact immediately stuns him and he can feel a slight throbbing in his ribs, though he doesn’t fall over. In fact, he barely budges as your leg falls back to the ground. You’re not overly powered in raw strength, at least not in comparison to the men around here. But it strikes the captain that your biggest asset is your perception and quick wit.

In fact, even if you were average in strength, those reflexes would no doubt make you dangerous.

Levi quickly tugs his arm back, cracking his neck as a low growl rises from the back of his throat. Even if you don’t show it, he imagines that you’ve got a big head about that hit. 

And he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get you back for it.

Giving more effort, Levi releases a series of punches and kicks, all of which you effectively dodge with ease, circling him like you’re dancing on air. Every part of your body is sync, and it's effortless the way you hop and bend around his attacks. Your speed is almost unmatched and he considers the possibility of him just running out of energy before getting a good hit on you.

As he takes a pause between hits, you surprise him by jumping into the air, launching your foot right into his chest. For the first time, he almost falls to the ground, stumbling back to regain some balance. As he thought, you’re not that strong, but damn did that hurt.

Although, what hurt more was the crease of amusement Levi catches in the corner of your lips. Like you’re the absolute shit.

_Alright, I’ve assessed her skills long enough. I’m fucking ending this._

Clenching his jaw, he jabs at you, and when you bend to the opposite side to dodge, he immediately swipes in that direction, forearm crashing against your cheek. Immediately, you fall to the ground, and, before you can get up, Levi gets down, knees on both sides of your waist as he straddles your fallen form. He grabs both of your wrists as you're about to try and push him off, and holds them above your head.

“Finished.” He grunts.

You’re staring up in mild shock, and he imagines your ego shriveling up and dying at the moment. However, you debunk that dream as a smile splits your face.

“Well, you’re some kind of amazing, aren’t you?” You chuckle as you look into his cloudy orbs. And he responds by getting off of you, rising to his feet and eyeing you suspiciously.

Because, frankly, he’s disturbed at how sincere that compliment sounded as it dripped from your usually honeyed lips.

Clearing his throat, Levi dusts the leftover debris from his uniform, “You’re fast. But you lack the physical strength to end a fight quickly. And you don’t take as much initiative. With your speed, you could have caught me several times and hit me with a few quick jabs.”

“What can I say?” You coo, “I like to play. It’s no fun if it ends too fast.”

“This isn’t the Underground. These soldiers are all well-trained.” The captain asserts, his voice low, “Playing around is how you lose.”

You contemplate that for a pause, “Let’s go again, then.”

“Excuse me?” He blinks. “This was for me to assess your skills, not kick your ass over and over again. I need you to be in decent condition for tomorrow’s training.”

“Please, Captain? I won’t play around this time.” 

He narrows his eyes on your pleading expression, and he’s surprised at how visible your resolve is, eyes twinkling with hope. Not to mention, your proposition intrigues him more than he’d like to admit. He can critique your style all he wants, but it’s been a while since he’s gone full force with someone in a fight. And if that was you playing around, he can only imagine what you might be if you actually go for the kill.

After a brief moment, he sighs in surrender, “Fine. But don’t complain if you end up with broken bones.”

“I won’t if you won’t.”

The sun is setting by the time you both finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! This was super hard for me to write! So, I'm excited to finally get the next chapter out. Also, I'm really loving all of the support so far! Y'all are fan-freaking-tastic for giving my first ao3 fic a chance!  
> Let me know what you think about ya girl Veronica!  
> Any and all comments are welcome!
> 
> Also, shoutout to @lavenderjacquard for being my idea sounding board and helping to edit for me! (Also, they have a sick Levi/OC fic going on that I highly recommend)


End file.
